1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a method for making a chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, chip resistors for use in electronic equipment are known. For instance, the chip resistor disclosed in JP-A-2009-218552 includes a resistor element made of metal and two electrodes. The two electrodes are provided on the resistor element as spaced apart from each other. To keep the strength of the chip resistor, the thickness of the resistor element as itself, which is made of metal, cannot be considerably reduced. Thus, in the conventional chip resistor, the resistance cannot be made sufficiently high.